Special Education
Special Education is the ninth episode of season two, and the thirty-first episode''.'' Sectionals will be held in this episode. Kurt is now attending Dalton Academy and therefore is not part of New Directions numbers. The twelfth member, discovered through a behind the scenes picture is in fact Lauren Zizes. Cheyenne Jackson will return as Dustin Goolsby but it is unknown whether Sunshine will make an appearance. Jessalyn Gilsig and Mike O'Malley will reprise their roles as Terri Schuester and Burt Hummel respectively. Plot The day of Sectionals arrives and New Directions are forced to recruit Lauren Zizes as their twelfth member to be able to compete after Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy. The kids of New Directions face tough competition from the Dalton Academy Warblers and The Hipsters, a bunch of elderly performers. Will is shocked to discover that the new Vocal Adrenaline director, Dustin Goolsby is also director for the Dalton Academy Warblers. Meanwhile, Rachel discovers that Finn lost his virginity to Santana almost ending their relationship and causing Rachel to pull out from a duet of "(I've Had) The Time of My Life. Santana performs Valerie and Sam and Quinn perform the duet. Lauren and Mercedes may form a friendship, following Kurt's transfer to Dalton Academy. Emma and Carl become closer, while others grow apart. Featured Music *'"Don't Cry For Me Argentina"' by Julie Covington, made most famous by Madonna. One version sung by Kurt, and another sung by Rachel. *'"The Living Years"' by Mike & The Mechanics. Sung by 'The Hipsters'. *'"Hey, Soul Sister"' by Train'. ''Sung by the Dalton Academy Warblers and Kurt.'' *'"(I've Had) The Time of my Life"' by Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes. Sung by Sam and Quinn with New Directions. *'"Valerie"' by The Zutons. Sung by Santana, with New Directions. *'"Dog Days Are Over"' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by New Directions without Kurt Guest Stars *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Max Adler as Karofsky *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *James Earl III as Azimio *Darren Criss as Blaine *John Stamos as Dr. Carl *Telly Leung as Wes *Titus Makin Jr. as David *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby Images 50k4k7.jpg 5151140308 32f01e63f3 z.jpg 76412 10150103381280681 217541345680 7779543 7638112 n.jpg 77129 10150103381400681 217541345680 7779544 3791657 n.jpg Book.jpg Brittany in the sectionals.jpg Crystal.png Dalton.jpg Eaed8826.jpg Glees2ep09-1.jpg Glees2ep09-2.jpg Glees2ep09-3.jpg Jaymam.jpg Rachel in sectionals.jpg Sectionals- Quinn.jpg Sectionals- mercedes.jpg Special-Education-glee-17092411-430-150.jpg Tumblr lbe5jr8e9m1qd53kgo1 500.jpg Who's the girl.png glee specoal.jpeg|Better Photo of New Directions Peformance (Valerie) Wes Sectionals.jpeg Episode Preview thumb|300px|right|Special Education Promo Song Previews thumb|300px|right thumb|left|252pxthumb|left|300px Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Glee Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sectionals Category:Upcoming Episode Category:New Directions Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Competiton Category:Dalton Academy Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mike Chang Category:Sam Evans Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Will Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Lauren Category:Videos Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Ashley Fink Category:Wes Category:David Category:Blaine Category:Darren Criss Category:Chris Colfer Category:Lea Michele Category:Cory Monteith Category:Dianna Agron Category:Mark Salling Category:Amber Riley Category:Naya Rivera Category:Kevin McHale Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Heather Morris Category:Matthew Morrison Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Jayma Mays Category:Sectionals Category:Dr Carl Category:Dustin Goolsby